Trading Places
Trading Places is the first comic in Season 5 of Sibling Rivalries, and is the 38th comic total. Plot After hearing Francis ask Packie what would it be like if Gerry and Derrick switched places for a day, the two decide to do so. It seems like a fun idea at first, but things turn bad when the two forget to switch back, leaving Derrick to play Gerry's football game against the Wisconsin Warriors, and Gerry to do Derrick's hard math test for his math club. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Aiden Wilson * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real ♦ * Eduardo Tena ♦ * Claude ♦ * Pablo Torres ♦ * David Saldivar ♦ * Braulio Guillen ♦ * Armando Vasquez ♦ * Spencer Shay The Dog * Adrian Wilson * Troy Wilson * Jose Gonzales * Joel Gonzales * James Johnson * Marco Johnson * Trevor Johnson * Mark Sanders ♦ * Mark Leone ♦ * Giovanni Ancelotti ♣ * Drew Brees ♣ Trivia * This is the seventh comic to focus on somebody other than Packie for the majority of the comic, in this case, Gerry and Derrick. ("The Curse of the Milderbeast", "Roommates", " The Ballad of Anti-Cutecumber", "Love is What Makes the World Go 'Round", "The Pool Date", "The Return of Armando Vasquez") **This is also the first comic to specifically focus on Derrick. * This is the third comic to involve a McReary sibling posing as another one of their siblings. ("The Big Trade-Off", "The Football Faker") **This is also the second comic with "trade" in the comic title. ("The Big Trade-Off") * For the first time in the series, Derrick appears without his glasses on. * Third time "Gerry" plays catch with Jose. ("Happy New Year!", "Field Trip Gone Wrong!") * Second time the bleachers on the playground of Wisconsin Elementary School appear. ("Locker 239") * This is the second comic that is named after an episode of All Grown Up!, which was an inspiration for the series later on. ("Wouldn't It Be Nice?") * Second time Salvador and his friends only make a non-speaking cameo appearence. ("One Tough Break-Up") * In the Sibling Rivalries franchise, football players wear black paint under their eyes, but in this comic Derrick (while posing as Gerry) wears eye tape, so it would be easier for him to remove them and give them to Gerry. * This is the second longest regular comic of the series (with a total of 17 pages), the longest being "Satellite Screw-Up" with 22 pages. * This is the fourth comic that has characters appear shirtless. (Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, "Gonzales Vs. McReary", "The Pool Date") * It is revealed that Jose is on the Green Bay Packers youth football team, which contrasts from his brother Joel, who is on the Wisconsin Warriors team. * Although Joel taunts the Green Bay Packers team (which his brother plays on), he still responds to Jose when he greets him, which shows that they do love eachother, which was first showed in "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)". * Second comic that Joel only appears wearing a football uniform. ("The Big Trade-Off") * Aiden is seen sitting in a baby carrier which has a belt like a car seatbelt, but this is incorrect; baby carriers have two belts that come from the right and left, and buckle into a round belt socket that is located between the baby's legs. * Marco, and Trevor have no lines at all in this comic; Joel and James the only Wisconsin Warriors players to have a speaking role. * Seeing that Gerry and Derrick can fit into eachother's clothes without any problems, they could possibly be the same size in clothing, despite the two year difference between the brothers. * If Gerry wore Derrick's glasses almost all day, then his eyesight could have been seriously damaged due to Derrick's prescription. However, Gerry may have worn a pair of glasses without the frames in. * This is the second comic where Joel appears, but does not have any interaction with Packie. ("The Curse of the Milderbeast") References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics